


The Waiting Game

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/M, Loneliness, M/M, Slash, pre slash, re-connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack leaves town, but Mac tracks him down and convinces him to wait for him.....





	1. The game begins.....

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Ask Mac".

Jack finished drying and putting away the rack of glasses he'd been working on. Soon it would be time to go back to his miserably lonely room and pass another long night thinking about California and the man he'd set free to go do the right thing. Truth be known, all he did was think about Mac and wondered how things had turned out for him. He often wondered if Mac thought of him, and why he left. Of course, Mac knew why Jack left, but that didn't stop Jack from wondering if he missed him. Jack was brought out of his reverie by Tony, the owner of the bar, telling him it was time to go. Jack told Tony he would see him tomorrow afternoon and headed home.

Jack stopped for a burger and ate it on his way home. He climbed the stairs to his room and quietly let himself in. He turned on the light, closed and locked the door, took a shower, and lay down across the bed. He closed his eyes and Mac's face came into view as it always did, and Jack drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, one time zone away, Mac was going nuts. The triplets were acting like they'd lost their minds, running through the house, yelling and screaming. Mac was about ready to give them a good spanking and put them to bed, but knew if he did, Crystal would have a fit of epic proportions. She and Mac argued all the time regarding the discipline or the lack of their children had. Mac decided to ride it out, and pretty soon, they boys were in their beds sound asleep. Once Jack caught his breath, he went outside on the patio and looked at the stars.

Every time his did that, Jack Dalton always came to mind. He missed his friend, and what should have been lover. Things had been starting to look up for the two of them, but fate stepped in and said; “Uh-uh, Mac... think again!” Every time Mac though of Jack,he wondered where he was, if he was happy, and if he had settled down. Mac always told himself that Jack would never have left if he'd gotten his head out of his ass sooner, but in the end it really wouldn't have mattered because Crystal had gotten pregnant, and Jack told Mac to be with her and raise the child. None of that mattered when Mac started thinking of Jack. Mac just really wanted to know if he was okay, and if had finally found someone to make him happy like he deserved to be. If truth be known, he wondered if he still might have a chance to make Jack happy.

The next morning, Jack rose early and ran some errands. He went to the grocery store, the dry cleaners, and stopped at the post office to get some stamps. Once these errands were finished, he headed home and did some light cleaning. He considered calling California, but chickened out at the last minute because he still wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Mac, and he sure as hell didn't want to have to talk to Crystal. Even after being gone for three years, Jack couldn't seem to make up his mind as to whether he wanted to talk to Mac or not. One thing was for certain, though. Jack thought about Mac a lot. He wondered what kind of life they would have had together, how they would have gotten along, and so many other little things that probably wouldn't be important to anyone but Jack.

While Jack was debating calling California, Mac was thinking about Mac. He'd dropped Oliver, Owen, and Oscar off at day care and was headed to the Foundation when Jack came into his thoughts. Guilt and shame warred with each other as they always did when Mac thought of Jack and what might have been. He felt guilty because he hadn't broke the news to Crystal that , as far as he was concerned, it was over between them, and he was ashamed because of the way he treated Jack by thinking he could treat the man any kind of way and that he would still be there. When it was all said and done, Mac was still with Crystal, and Jack was nowhere to be found. That's just the way Mac's luck ran most of the time. He wished that he could see Jack, even if it was just to tell him how sorry he was. As things stood, it didn't look as if Mac would get his chance because it's hard to apologize to someone you can't find.

The next afternoon found Jack taking a nap before his shift at the bar. He did that because today was Friday, and he knew they were going to be busy. He liked working at Shorty's Saloon because everybody minded their own business, and didn't ask a lot of questions which was just the way Jack liked it. He'd made few friends, but stayed mostly to himself. If he wanted some company, he'd take one of the hustlers who hung around the bar home for the night. All in all, it wasn't such a bad existence for someone walking around with a broken heart that didn't seem to want to mend. While he was sleeping, Jack dreamed of Mac and California. He wanted to go back to California someday, but he sure didn't want to go to Los Angeles because he didn't want to run into Mac and Crystal.

In L.A. Mac was on the phone with Matty Weber asking if she'd found more information on Jack's location. Mac got the idea to try and find Jack, but so far everyone involved had found nothing. Jack's old cell phone had been found in his apartment, and Mac knew what that meant. Jack had gotten a burner phone so they couldn't reach him. The next thing they tried was tracking Jack's G.T.O. That too was a bust. What they didn't know was that Jack kept the car stored in a storage building behind the bar where he worked. He used public transportation, or he walked where ever he needed to go. Mac had to hand it to Jack. He'd covered his tracks very well. Mac held on to the idea that he would be able to get in touch just by being persistent. Matty reminded him more that once that Jack could be stubborn, and that is he didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't be.

Mac kept trying to find Jack, and finally had to admit defeat when all avenues had been exhausted. This put him in one hell of a bad mood, and things at home went from bad to worse. He and Crystal tried their best not to argue in front of the children, and were successful in that endeavor. One night after Mac put the children to bed, he told Crystal to meet him on the patio. Curious, she did so without hesitation. Jack told her that he might as well go ahead and confess what had been on his mind.....

“This has to do with Jack Dalton, doesn't it?”

“As a matter of fact, it does...... how did you know?”

“You talk in your sleep, Jack...... that coupled with the fact that he disappeared right before we got married is what clued me in.....”

“You mean to tell me that you had figured things out, and never said anything?”

“Something like that..... I thought it best to keep quiet because I got what I wanted out of the deal, and my competition was out of the picture.......”

“Unbelievable! You knew and let me hurt Jack that way I did. Just so you know, I was about to tell you that it was over between us, and that I was going to be with Jack. Then you told me you were pregnant. I told Jack about it, and he's the one who told me to go be with you and raise our child. Jack and I could have been happy together, but he gave me up …..” 

“I always knew Jack Dalton was a smart man!”

Instead of answering Crystal, Mac went to the bedroom and got his bag from the closet. He was packing when Crystal came in, asking what Mac was doing. “What the hell does it look like I'm doing?”

“It looks like you're going somewhere.....”

“Give the girl a prize! That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm going to find Jack, tell him my true feelings, and find out if he wants to be with me. If he does, you can depend on a divorce. If he doesn't, you can still depend on a divorce. I can't keep living like this, and it's not fair to you or Oliver......”

“What do you mean?”

“It means that I don't love you, and I honestly don't think I ever did. Jack was the one I wanted, and you know how that turned out. I've got to at least try to find him.....”

Mac zipped up his bag and headed for the front door. Crystal stood in shock and disbelief as she watched Mac walk out of her life.......

 

Jack had a funny feeling when he woke up. He was much calmer than he had been in a long time, and the strange thing was that Mac was on his mind. He went about his daily routine, and never stopped to wonder why he felt so good. He supposed that it was because he'd been down for so long that things might be looking up for him. Whatever it was, he didn't want to question it because he wanted the good feeling to last. As the day moved on, Jack thought about Mac a lot, and he wondered if maybe he might actually be getting over him. That would be nice if he could because then he might be able to get on with his life and find some happiness. Mac, however, was having first-class shitty day. He wanted so much to find Jack and tell him that he still wanted him. The trouble with that was the fact that he had no idea where to start looking for Jack. He even went so far as to try and talk to some of the hustlers Jack frequented. Most of the guys wouldn't talk to him, but one finally did.

The guy's name was Chris, and he told Mac that Jack had mentioned something once about heading back East. When Mac asked where, Chris said he didn't know. Mac gave him $50.00 for his trouble and drove away just as confused as he was when he got there. Mac drove around for a while trying to think where Jack might have gone. The only place Jack ever mentioned back East was a small town on the Utah/Nevada border called Timpson. Mac thought about that for a few moments, and then he called Riley at the Foundation. He told her what he was looking for,and swore her to secrecy, asking her to tell no one about what he wanted to know. He told her to call him on his cell as soon as she got the information. Once that was done, all Mac could do was wait. He didn't have to wait long. Riley called him twenty minutes later with information. She told him that Jack was living in Timpson, Utah and that he was working in a bar. Mac asked if he was still there, and Riley said that he was renting a room from the guy he worked form and that the rent was paid through until the end of the month. Mac thanked her for the info and ended the call. He knew what he had to do. He had to go to Utah, and try to make things right with Jack , that is if Jack would see him.

Jack was having one hell of a good night. Tips were good, business was good, and he had a line on a new piece of ass that just hit the scene the day before. All in all, things were looking pretty good. He kept flirting with the new guy in town, and buying him drinks. He and Tony were doing their best to keep up with drink orders, and everyone was having a good time. By closing time, Tony and Jack were exhausted. Jack told his new trick to wait for him right outside the door, and that he would be with him shortly. Tony took the cash box to the office to lock in the safe, and Jack finished out front. Tony told Jack not to keep his date waiting so Jack met Carl out front like he said he would.

The next morning, Jack and Carl had breakfast at the local diner. Carl kept asking what else they were going to do that day, but Jack remained noncommittal. All he would day was that he had some thing to do for his boss at the bar, and left it at that. Carl asked if he could come see Jack at the bar that evening, and Jack said he could if he wanted to. He also told Carl not to expect to come home again that night because Jack didn't trick very often. Once everything was settled, Jack walked Carl to his rooming house, and then he walked back to his room over the bar. He fell across the bed and slept for another few hours, never suspecting that his world was about to come crashing down around his feet.........

 

When Mac arrived in Timpson, he immediately understood why Jack chose this place to disappear. It looked like so many other small towns, and with Jack's personality, he would be able to fit right in with no trouble at all. Mac didn't know for sure what time the bar Jack worked at opened, so he decided to get a hotel room and take a nap. After he was registered and shown to his room, Mac took a shower and a nap. When he woke up, he decided he was hungry so he went to the downstairs dining room and had dinner. While he was eating, he chatted up the waiter about the nightlife in town. The guy said that there was only one bar, and that was The Hitchin' Post on the other end of town. The waiter winked and said that maybe he would see Mac there later. Mac paid for his meal and went upstairs to change. To Mac was nervous would have been an understatement. Here he was, so close to getting to see Jack, and he was considering changing his mind. He knew he'd come too far to chicken out, so he decided to see it through.

It was a slow night at the bar. Just a few regulars, and that was about it. Jack had just finished putting beer mugs under the bar when the cowbell over the door rang, meaning someone had just come in. Jack looked up just in time to see Mac make his way over to a table and sit down. Jack was shocked, to say the least. Questions were at war with each other in his mind. How did Mac find him? What was Mac doing here? All these questions ran through his mind as walked over to the table where Mac was sitting.......

“Hello, Jack.....”

“Mac....”

“How are you?”

“Fine, and yourself?”

“Better now that I've found you......”

Jack didn't reply to Mac's last statement. Instead he asked Mac if he wanted a beer. Mac said he would, and asked if Jack could join him. Jack replied that he was on duty, but if Mac wanted to wait, he would be done by 2:30. Mac said he would wait because they had a lot to talk about. Jack walked away from the table to bring Mac his beer. Jack did his best to ignore Mac most of the evening. He had one of the waitresses take Mac's table so he could stay busy behind the bar. Mac figured out what was going on, paid his tab, and gave his waitress a note to give to Jack. The waitress cleaned the table and as she was coming around the edge of the bar, she said; “Blondie told me to give you this.....” Jack opened the folded paper and read; “Danbury Inn, room 32. I'll wait up so we can talk...... M” Jack folded the note and put it in his pocket. He went about his business, and soon it was closing time. He was debating on whether to show up or not, and then he realized that he might get the answers to the questions that had been bugging him all night.

 

Jack took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door to room 32. He heard Mac grant him entrance, and he opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.......

“I'm glad you decided to come, Jack....”

“I thought it was the right thing to do because I have so many questions.....”

“Such as.....”

“How did you find me?”

“I got Riley to help me. She found some credit card activity, and I was able to go on that information.”

“I see......”

“There was also mention of this place in a conversation we had once, and I thought that maybe this is where you ended up.......”

“You super sleuth powers are working overtime, aren't they?'

Jack laughed, and stated that when he really wanted something, he would go to any lengths to get it......

“So how's Crystal and the baby?”

“I left Crystal to come out here, and the babies are fine......”

“Babies?”

“Yeah, Crystal had triplets. Their names are Oliver, Owen, and Oscar.....”

“Wow.... triplets!”

“Jack, I didn't come here to talk about them..... I came to talk about us.....”

This was the part Jack had worried about the most. He knew that the subject would most likely come up in tonight's conversation, and he dreaded it something fierce.....

“What about us, Mac?”

“The whole time you've been gone I've wondered about you, wished you were with me in California, wished we were together.....”

“But, Mac, you had an obligation to fulfill.....”

“And I fulfilled it in spades, Jack! I lived with a woman I didn't love, have been a damn good father to my boys, and God help me, I still want and need you in the worst way!”

Jack was taken aback by that last statement. He thought time and distance would have taken Mac's longing for him away, but boy was he wrong. It seemed as though it had only gotten stronger with the passage of time. He knew he had to tread carefully and keep his wits about him even though Mac was saying the words that Jack still longed to hear from him.......

“Mac, I know you came all this way to plead your case, but......”

“But?”

“What I was going to say was that now you have your children to think of. I understand that you've left Crystal and intend on getting a divorce, but what about the children? You're going to need to spend time with then.....”

“I was thinking about that on the way out here. I can give her full custody and have visits on weekends and holidays.....”

“You really think that will work?”

“I know it will. Jack, I'd do anything for us to be together, and I'm willing to make any sacrifice necessary to make that happen!”

Mac, listen to what I'm about to say very carefully: I will think about coming back to California only after you have divorced Crystal and have the custody arrangements made. I know that's not what you want to hear, but that's where I stand. Take it or leave it......”

“Then it's a deal! You give me your contact information, and I will call you as soon as the arrangements are made......”

Jack gave Mac his number, and the two talked about life in Timpson and many other things. Soon the hour grew late, and Jack said he needed to get going. Mac was down, but at least he'd seen Jack and got to talk to him. He promised again to call as soon as things were worked out in California. After Jack left, Mac say for quite a while hoping he could deliver on the promises he'd made to Jack. He knew he'd do his damndest to make it happen because nothing was more important than having Jack by his side.

Jack got back to his room,and thought about the conversation with Mac. It sure was good to see him again. What made things better was the fact that he still wanted him, and was willing to go great  
lengths to have him by his side. Jack knew he was going to have to be patient, and was going to have to trust Mac implicitly if this was going to work, which is exactly what Jack wanted. It was nice to see the fire in Mac's eyes when he talked about his feelings for Jack. When sleep finally claimed Jack, he slept much better than he had in a long long time.

The next evening, Mac showed up at the bar to let Jack know he was heading back to California in the morning so he could get things in the works so they could be together. Jack had to admit that he was sad Mac was leaving, but knew it had to be done. Mac could tell that his leaving was bothering Jack, and he said so. Jack told him that he knew it was necessary, but he was going to miss him. Mac promised to call every chance he got to keep Jack informed as to what was going on. Mac decided to go back to his hotel room early so he could get an early start. He saw the tears in Jack's eyes and quietly said; “Please don't cry, Jack, I know it's hard, but I promise I'll do everything I can to get all this finished as soon as possible.....” Jack told him to be careful and to call him soon. He walked back behind the bar, keeping his back to the door so he wouldn't see Mac leave. He finished his work early and Tony told him to take the rest of the night off. He knew Jack was upset, but didn't want to pry. Jack thanked him and went up to his room. He cried about Mac leaving, and sent up a prayer that Mac could make everything okay so they could be together.

 

The next morning dawned breezy and cool. Mac had been in the road for over an hour, making his way back to California. He thought of Jack and had to smile because it had been so good to see him again. He fully intended to make good on the promises he'd made to Jack because he wanted to be with him so much. He cared too much to make empty promises, and knew that he had his work cut out for him because Crystal could be a right bitch when the mood suited her. Putting these thoughts aside, he wondered how Jack was this morning. Jack was feeling a bit down because Mac had headed back to California. He knew it was necessary, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He just hoped that everything went as smoothly as Mac hoped it would. He made sure his phone was charged and on in case Mac called. He tried not to get too far ahead of himself, but he was so excited that he still had a chance to be with Mac.

Mac knew a scene with Crystal was inevitable when he saw her car in the driveway when he got home. Sure enough, she pounced the minute he walked into the living room......

“Where the hell have you been?”

“You know damn well where I've been....”

“Did you find him?”

“I did....”

“And?”

“Crystal, I told you what to expect. I found Jack, and as soon as you and I are divorced, I'm bringing him back to California so we can be together.....”

“What about your sons, Mac?”

“What about them? I plan to give you more than fair child support, full custody, and I would like weekend visits and some holidays..... I think that's more than fair.....”

“What kind of support are we talking about?”

“Well, I was thinking $1,500.00 per child a month. I feel that should take care of expenses for the boys..... plus, I'll give you a one-time payment of $10,000.00 when the divorce becomes final.....”

Crystal was shocked. She never expected Mac to be this generous when it came to the boys, but then again he did spoil them at times. And he was offering full custody, and only asking for weekends and some holidays plus $10,000.00 when the divorce became final? She would be a fool to turn these terms down......

“Why are you being so generous, Mac?”

“Honestly, Crystal, it's because I want to be with Jack.....”

“I think I knew that..... Draw the terms you outlined up, and we'll get them notarized......”

“Okay..... as soon as I get them typed up, we'll go before a notary public. How does that sound?”

“That works for me..... we also need to work out a schedule for visits with the boys.....”

“I'll take care of that, too.....”

“So who's gonna file, you or me?”

“I'll take care of the filing, all you have to do is sign the papers and show up for the hearing.....”

“That sounds fine to me..... are you planning to get the rest of your things?”

“As soon as I can find a house......”

“Mac, I gotta say that I hate to see us split up, but it probably is for the best.....”

“Crystal, I'm glad you see it that way. I'm also glad that we've been able to hammer out the terms of the divorce so quickly.....”

“It's best to get things over with. Call me as soon as you need me for the notarization.....”

“I will....... thanks again.....”

Jack went to the bedroom and packed more of his clothes. Crystal held it together until Mac left and then she let the tears fall. She really didn't want Mac to leave, but she knew his heart belonged to Jack.....

 

Jack was in the shower when his cell chirped. He ran to the table and saw Mac's info on the screen. He was relieved that Mac had called because he was starting to doubt the things that Mac had told him. He answered, and was rewarded with the sound of Mac's voice telling him all sorts of wonderful things. Mac told him that Crystal was being a good support regarding the divorce, and that he was going down the next morning to have some papers notarized, and to talk to a lawyer about starting the divorce proceedings. Jack could barely get a word in edgewise,and stopped trying. He decided to wait until Mac wound down,and then he would try to talk.....

“Jack, are you still there??”

“I'm here..... just waiting to get a word in......”

“I'm sorry...... I tend to run off at the mouth when I'm excited......”

“That's okay..... you've got a lot to be excited about.......”

“You don't sound too thrilled about my news.....”

“I am definitely excited, but to be honest, I'm not going to get too excited until the ball starts rolling......”

Jack could tell he'd touched a nerve with that last statement. But when you had to live on dreams and “what if?” for so long, you tend to want to see action.....

“I'm sorry if I offended you, Mac, but when you've lived on dreams and wishes and what ifs for as long as I have, you tend to want to see results.....”

“Jack, please don't lose faith in me. I swear I'm working on getting you by my side. It's just going to take some time. Do you trust me?”

“I don't suppose I have any choice, do I?”

“Please just give me some time to get this stuff taken care of......”

“Sure, Mac.....”

“Babe, please......”

“Mac, I gotta go..... it's time to go downstairs and take over for Tony.......”

Mac started to reply, but Jack had already broken the connection. He closed his phone and sat there in his chair. At first he couldn't understand why Jack sounded so cold at the end of their conversation, and then it hit him..... Jack was afraid that Mac was going to fuck him over. Nothing could be further from the truth! He was busting his ass to get Jack with him like he'd always wanted, and Jack must be thinking that Mac was just putting him off. Mac didn't like the idea that Jack didn't trust him to keep his word, but then again things like this took time. It wasn't like he could just throw some papers at a judge, have him sign them, and everything be just peachy. He and Crystal had done their parts by filing papers and getting all their ducks in a row. The only thing left was to wait for a court date.

Jack was in a sad mood most of the night after his phone call with Mac. He hated doubting Mac, but he had yet to see any results of what Mac had promised him. What Jack didn't realize was the fact that these things took time, and time was something he was going to have to give Mac, like it or not. Jack asked Tony if he could take the rest of the night off, and Tony said that would be okay. Jack went to his room and promptly called Mac's number. When Mac answered, Jack immediately apologized for being an ass earlier. Mac said he understood, and was glad that Jack had come around and realized that these things took time. Jack said; “They may take time, but that don't mean I have to like it!”

The next month was very hectic for Mac. Between work, house hunting, appointments with lawyers, and all that comes with getting a divorce, he hardly remembered his own name. He stayed tired all the time, was grouchy, and not very easy to get along with at all. He was so busy, and preoccupied that he didn't even think to call Jack. After things calmed down a bit, he got a summons to court for the final hearing for his divorce. He was so happy that he called Jack to share the good news, only to be met with a bit of coldness mixed with some indifference.......

“Jack, what's wrong? I thought you'll be happy about this......”

“I am happy about this, Mac..... you're finally free....”

“Not quite..... there's this last court appearance, and then it will all be over......”

“That's great.....”

“Jack, please tell me what's bothering you?”

“I guess not hearing from you for ever a month got the best of me. Mac, I was starting to doubt you.....”

“I thought that might be the problem, and I want you to know how sorry I am for not keeping you in the loop. I guess I lost sight of the prize.....”

“Mac, do me a favor.....”

“Name it....”

“When this divorce becomes final, and you get your house in order, text me the address and I will be there.....”

“You promise, Jack.....”

“I promise!”

“I promise not to make you wait any longer than you have to.......”

“I've waited this long, haven't I?”

Jack ended the call and turned off his cell before Mac could call back. He thought about everything Mac had told him, and decided that he would definitely be there when Mac wanted him to be. He just hoped that Mac wouldn't make him wait too long......

After Mac called Jack, he sat down and began to make plans for when Jack finally came to be with him. He'd found a nice three bedroom home in a quiet neighborhood, and had put a deposit down. There would be more than enough room for him, Jack, and the triplets when they came to visit. Crystal had seen the house and told him that she was satisfied that the children would have adequate room. Mac was relieved that she was satisfied because that meant one more hurdle overcome.

Things kicked into high gear after that. Mac was busy with work, but made time to call Jack each day if only for a few minutes. He kept him abreast of everything that was going on, and told him that he should be hearing from the courts just any day. That part always excited Jack, but he kept his cool, and stayed calm. After talking with Mac, Jack would think about their future. He sincerely hoped that Mac really did care as much as he said he did because Jack wanted this to work out so much. He often thought about Mac's children. They were very young now, but would need their father more as they grew up. Jack was prepared for this eventuality because, though he hadn't discussed it with Mac, he had no intention of coming between Mac and his children.

As he lay there waiting for sleep, Mac thought about his phone call to Jack earlier that evening. When he told him that he should be hearing from the courts just any day about the divorce, Jack didn't sound excited about it. That puzzled Mac because he thought that Jack would be excited because progress was being made. Sure, it was taking longer than either of them thought it would, and Mac thought that was the problem. He was beginning to think that Jack was getting tired of waiting. To be completely honest, Mac was getting tired of waiting because he wanted Jack with him but he remembered that he told Jack not to come back to California until everything was over. He made a mental note to ask Jack about the waiting game they were having to play.

 

As fate would have it, Mac never got to ask Jack about having to wait because things really took off. He had a mission to complete, and then he received the summons he'd been waiting on for the issue of the final divorce decree. He called Jack the day it came in the mail to tell him that it had arrived. Jack sounded more enthusiastic than he had in a while. That was because it had been three weeks since he'd talked to Mac. Of course Mac apologized for not calling, but when he explained everything, Jack understood. Mac promised Jack that he would call the minute he got out of court so he could let him know about the outcome. Jack asked Mac if he was absolutely certain that he wanted him to come back to California when everything settled down......

“Of course I do! What kind of a question is that?”

“I just wanted to be sure, that's all.....”

“Jack, I'm doing all of this for us. I want us to be together so much. I know there have been a lot of obstacles to overcome, but it will be so worth it when it's all said and done.....”

“I hope you're right, Mac......”

“You don't sound too sure about all of this.....”

“Well, I've been doing some thinking about the situation, and I guess my insecurities are working overtime.....”

“Babe, what are you insecure about?”

“Lots of thing, Mac...... I worry about Crystal giving us shit about the children, I worry about my coming back to California and things not working out between us, and so many other things.....”

“Jack, Crystal knows that I'm divorcing her to be with you, and so far, she hasn't said anything about you being around the children. I've seen to that, so you don't have to worry about her. As for your other concerns, please have a little faith, I promise you that I will do my level best to make you not regret coming back here and taking a chance on me.....”

“If you say so, Mac....”

“Baby, I know it's been hard on you, and for that, I apologize. I just know everything will be okay once the dust settles and I can get you back where you belong. Just please hold on a little longer.....”

“Okay, Mac.....”

“Babe, I gotta go, but I promise you will hear from me in the next few days......”

“Alright...”

Mac ended the call, more concerned about Jack than ever. He sounded almost defeated, and that caused Mac much concern. The only thing keeping them apart was the divorce proceedings. Mac had found them a house with more than enough room for them and the children (he kept that part secret because he wanted to surprise Jack), Crystal was being cooperative, and finally the summons he'd been waiting for came through. All of that aside, he really did understand Jack's feelings and reservations. He wanted things to work out so much, and he wanted to prove to Jack that they weren't making a mistake. The saddest part about the whole thing was that all Jack had to hold on to at the moment was dreams and promises.

 

Two weeks went by with Mac calling Jack every single day without fail. They talked about the future, and Mac could tell the difference in Jack just by the way he sounded on the phone. On the 15th day of November at 2p.m., Angus MacGyver and Crystal Miller MacGyver stood before Judge Lonnie Parks at the L.A. County Courthouse.....

“Mr. MacGyver, I have a notarized document here signed by both you and Mrs. MacGyver outlining custody, child support, and a one-time payment to be given to Mrs. MacGyver after the divorce proceedings have ended. Am I correct in assuming that these are indeed the terms of your divorce?”

“Yes, Your Honor.....”

“And do you agree with these terms, Mrs. MacGyver?”

“I agree with them, Your Honor.....”

“Mr. MacGyver, are you prepared to pay Mrs. Macgyver today?”

“I am..... I have a cashier's check in the amount Crystal and I agreed upon made out to her right here.....”

Mac reached into his pocket and passed the check to the bailiff who then passed the check over to the judge. The judge examined the check, passed it back to the bailiff who handed the check to Crystal. The judge then signed the final divorce decree, passed it to Mac to sign, then it was passed to Crystal to sign. Mac held his breath as he watched Crystal sign the document. He sent up a small prayer of thanks, and breathed a sigh of relief when she passed the document back to the bailiff who returned it to the judge. The judge wished them both good luck, and then it was over.

As they were leaving the courthouse, Crystal called out to Mac as he was going down the steps. He turned to see her walking toward him, and wondered she wanted. She made her way down the steps and asked; “Can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure..... what's on your mind?”

“I just wanted to say that even though things didn't work out between us, I still think you're a pretty good guy.....”

“Thanks for that, Crystal.....”

“There's one more thing I want to tell you, Mac....”

“What's that?”

“I want you to know that I wish you and Jack luck.....”

Mac was a bit taken aback at what Crystal had said. He thanked her and told her that he would come see the boys as soon as possible. She gave him a hug and walked away. He stood there for a moment, and then pulled out his cell so he could make the call he'd been wanting to make for so damn long........

 

End, part one.....


	2. It all comes together.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac's plan comes together without a hitch.

Mac waited impatiently for Jack to answer the phone. When it went to voicemail, Mac put his phone in his pocket and headed for his car. Now that the divorce was final, he was ready to concentrate on getting the house ready for the boys to see, and for Jack to come to what would be their home. He went to several furniture stores and picked things for the boys' room, and furniture for the rest of the house. He got everything paid for and gave the delivery people the address, telling him that he would be there when they brought the furniture. He checked in with Matty at the Foundation, and then tried to call Jack once more, only to get his voicemail again. Frustrated, Mac went to the new house to wait for the delivery men to come with the new furniture.

While Mac was taking care of business in California, Jack was nursing one hell of a hangover. It wasn't like him to get smashed, but with everything that was going on while waiting for Mac he decided to drown his sorrows if only for a little while. He made some coffee, and noticed that there were two missed calls from Mac. Nervous, he called Mac's number hoping it was good news. Mac answered on the second ring........

“Hey, Jack.....”

“Is everything alright?”

“Everything is great! I have a lot to tell you..... by the way, why didn't you answer my calls earlier?”

“I was sleeping off last night...... I got drunk and was asleep when you called.....”

“Why did you get drunk, Jack?”

“It doesn't matter now..... so what's the big news?”

“My divorce became final today, and I went furniture shopping for the new house.....”

“Wait! Did you say 'a new house'?”

“I sure did..... I found a very nice house in a quiet neighborhood, it's a three bedroom two-bath with a two car garage. I went from the courthouse to some furniture stores and picked out some things for the children, and I bought furniture for our room, and the living room.....”

Jack was quiet while listening to what Mac had to say. When Mac said “our room”, Jack's heart soared and he started to cry......

“Jack, are you there?”

“I'm here....” came the tearful reply.

“Babe, what's wrong?”

“It's nothing..... just the thought that things are finally coming together......”

“I know what you mean..... it's been a long road, and I know you had your doubts, but I'm glad you saw it through. Now I just need you to come home...... will you, please?”

Jack couldn't have been happier. Mac had just said the words he'd longed to hear since this whole ordeal began. He took a moment to pick and choose his words carefully.......

“I need an address, Mac.....”

“11217 Edwards Avenue......”

“I'll be there as soon as I can.....”

“So you're really coming?”

“I told you I would, didn't I?”

“Oh, babe, I can't wait to see you. It's been so long.....”

“It will be good to see you, too...... I guess I need to get my things gathered up, gas the car, and head your way.....”

“That would be great! I look forward to seeing you so much......”

“I'll be there as soon as I can......”

“Okay...... please be careful....”

“I will.... I promise I'll see you soon.....”

Jack ended the call and started gathering his things. He went down to the bar and told Tony he was leaving so Tony paid him his wages. He got the GTO out of storage and stopped long enough to get gas, snacks, a couple of sodas. He headed out of town, pausing long enough to take one last glimpse of Timpson, Utah in his rear view mirror. He put the car in gear and started on his way back to California.........

 

While Jack was making his way back to Mac, Mac was making final preparations to the house. He went to the market and stocked the cabinets and fridge with food. He had a washer and dryer delivered, and took care of some pressing matters at the Foundation. He had mentioned to Matilda that Jack was coming back to California, and she asked if he was coming back to work at the Foundation. Mac told her that was up to Jack, and said that if he did, he would let her know so they could find a place for him. Matilda replied that if Jack did indeed want to come back to the Foundation, she would put him back on Mac's team. Mac thanked her for that, and the pair got down to the more pressing matters that needed their attention.

When Mac finished his meeting with Matilda, he went home and ate dinner. After that, he called Crystal and asked about the boys. She said they were fine and that she was getting ready to give them a bath. She asked if he wanted to talk to them, but he declined saying that he knew how rough bath time could be. She laughed and said that he could talk to them the next day. She asked if he had heard from Jack and he told her that he hadn't. They talked a bit more and Crystal said she had to bathe the children. Mac told her to give them am kiss for him and said he would call the next afternoon.

While Mac was doing his thing, Jack was on the road. He'd been thinking about Mac and the situation he was walking into when he got back to California. He was excited at the prospect of seeing Mac, but was a little nervous at the same time. The nervousness came from the fact that this was going to be new, unexplored territory for Jack, and he was a bit unsure about how to take everything in. Mac had kept his word about the divorce, he'd bought a house, and had even sent for Jack. Jack just knew things would be alright because Mac had kept his word at every turn. It was just a shame that it took Jack leaving to make Mac realize that he was serious.

When Jack crossed the California border, his case of nerves increased tenfold. Though he still had to drive across the state to get to L.A., he wondered about many things. When he stopped for the night, he decided to call Mac to let him know that he would be there soon. Mac answered on the third ring......

“Jack!”

“Hey, Mac..... how's it going?”

“Good...... I'm a bit tired though......”

“Did I wake you up?”

“No...... I was just resting. I took the boys to the park today, and they really gave me a workout..... by the way, where are you?”

“I'm in Stockton. I decided to stop for the night and thought I'd call to let you know I was on my way.....”

“That's fantastic! So you should be here by Wednesday, right?”

“Definitely...... I do have a question.....”

“What's that?”

“Where exactly is Edwards Avenue?”

Mac explained the directions to Jack while Jack wrote them down. When Mac was finished, Jack repeated the directions back so he had them right. Mac said that he should have no trouble finding the house. Jack asked if he would be there when he arrived, and Mac said he would be there because he had spoken with Matty and had taken some time off. That pleased Jack very much because he wanted just a day or two of uninterrupted time with Mac when he arrived. Jack told Mac he was going to bed so he could get an early start the next morning. Mac blew him a kiss through the phone and told him to be careful. Jack said he would and ended the call. He got ready for bed, and as he lay there in the darkness, he hoped that everything would work out fine.

While Jack was thinking about the situation, Mac lay in bed doing the very same thing. He was excited that Jack was on his way, and that everything was falling smoothly into place. He thought about his children, and how they would adjust to Jack. He knew that he would have some serious explaining to do once the boys got older, but at the moment he didn't think the boys would mind Daddy having a new friend.

The next day dawned cool and breezy. Jack had been on the road for three hours before the sun rose. He felt a sudden urgency to get back to L.A., and to get to Mac as soon as humanly possible. He chalked that up to the phone conversation they'd had the night before. Mac had sounded so excited, and his excitement was starting to rub off on Jack too. Gone were most of the reservations he'd been dealing with, and those were replaced with a sense of relief mostly because Mac was excited that he chose to come back and be with him. While Jack was making his way to L.A., Mac was in bed thinking about Jack. He couldn't wait to see his friend and potential lover. Mac liked the sound of that: 'my lover'. He certainly hoped that everything worked out because he wanted it more than anything .

Jack was making excellent time on the road. He was hoping to reach L.A. late that night or early the next morning. He honestly didn't think it would matter when he arrived, so long as he did so. All he knew for sure was that he was through playing the waiting game, and was ready to be with Mac. That's all he ever really wanted, even with the stumbling blocks that had gotten in the way. That's what kept him focused and that's what was driving him to try and make up for lost time by getting to Mac as quickly as humanly possible.

Mac ran a few errands, and took care of a few things. He was hoping Jack would be in tonight, but thought that might be rushing things a bit. He was just about to make lunch when his cell chirped. Hoping it was Jack, he grabbed it only to find Crystal's information displayed on the screen.....

“Hello, Crystal.....”

“Hey, Mac.... are you busy?”

“Not at the moment. What's up?”

“The day care just called me, and the boys aren't feeling well and need to be picked up.....”

“What seems to be the problem?”

“All they told me was that all three have a fever and that Oscar had a runny nose.....”

“Do I need to make an appointment with Dr. Wagner?”

“That would be great, Mac. Please call me and let me know what he says, and I'll come by your place to pick them up as soon as I can got out of work......”

“That will be fine..... I'll call the doctor right away.....”

Mac ended the call and pushed the button for the doctor's office. The receptionist said she had an appointment available at 2 p .m. Mac said that would be fine and that he would see her then. HE grabbed his keys and headed to the day care center to pick up the children, When he got there, he spoke with the girl who had taken their temperature, and was told that it was checked again, and the Oscar's temp had risen. Mac explained that he was there to pick the boys up and that they had an appointment with the doctor at 2 p. m. 

He gathered the boys, and with the help of one of the caretakers, he got them into their car seats. He arrived at Dr. Wagner's office ten minutes early and was taken to one of the exam rooms. After examining all three boys, Dr. Wagner told Mac that they each had a bit of a cold, and told him what to do. He told Mac to make sure they had plenty of fluids, and to give each boy a dose of Children's Tylenol. Mac went to the drive-thru pharmacy and got everything he needed. He headed home, and called Crystal to let her know what the doctor said. She thanked him for taking the boys for her and said she would pick them up as soon she left work. After the phone call, he went to check on the children and was relieved to see that they were sleeping comfortably.  
Crystal showed up at Mac's place around 6:30 p. m. to check on the children. They were sleeping, and she checked their temps. Oliver and Owen had regular temps, but Oscar shill had a temperature. She asked Mac if it would be okay if she stayed over so they wouldn't have to wake the children to put them in the car. Mac said that would be okay, and went to get a blanket for the twin bed he had set up in the boys' room. Once she was settled in for the night, Mac was headed for the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Curious, he went to see who it was, and came face to face with none other than Jack! Mac let him in, gathered him in a big hug, and gave him a great big kiss.

When they came up for air,Jack asked whose car was parked out front, Mac explained that the children were sick, and that Crystal had stayed over to help in case Oscar got worse during the night. At the mention of Crystal's name, Mac could see the light go out in Jack's eyes and asked what was wrong.....

“Nothing's wrong..... you know, I think I'll get a hotel room tonight so you can tend to the children....”

“That's not necessary, Jack. There's plenty of room here.....”

“Be that as it may, I still think I should get a room somewhere. You can call me with an update regarding the children if you want to.....”

With that, Jack turned and walked out the front door. He could hear Mac calling to him, but he got in his car and drove away. Mac stepped back inside and closed the front door. He simply couldn't believe that Jack had been there and was gone in the blink of an eye. Crystal came into the living room and asked who was at the door. Mac replied that it was Jack, and Crystal asked why he hadn't stayed. Mac replied that Jack felt it would be better for him to get a hotel room so they could tend to the children properly with no interruptions. Crystal said that was considerate of Jack, and could tell that when she said it, Mac got angry. Crystal went back to the the bedroom room and lay down on the bed. If the children felt better in the morning, she would move them back to her house so they would be more comfortable and Mac could have his reunion with Jack.

Mac lay in bed fuming. Why did this have to happen tonight of all nights? He didn't blame the children because they couldn't help it that they were ill. Jack had no idea when he got to town what he was walking into, and seemed to understand that Mac had the children. That didn't mean that Jack had to leave. Then it dawned on him: It had to do with the fact that Crystal was there! Mac knew that Jack didn't care for Crystal, but he was going to have to understand that she was the mother to his children, and would be around from time to time. Mac made up his mind to explain this to Jack the next time they talked.

Meanwhile, Jack was lying in the dark thinking about what had just happened at Mac's place and how he reacted to it. He understood that Mac had sick children to take care of, and he understood that it was just bad timing on his part about showing up when he did. He knew the one thing that was bothering him was the fact that Crystal was there. He couldn't really say anything about that even thought it bothered him because Crystal was the mother of Mac's children and her place was there trying to take care of them. Jack knew he was going to have to answer a ton of questions when he talked to Mac, and all he could do was tell the truth and shame the devil!

The next morning, all three boys were feeling better. Oscar's temperature was normal, and Owen and Oliver were feeling just fine. Mac gave” them their breakfast while Crystal was showering. When she was dressed and ready, she asked Mac to help her get the kids to the car so she could get home. She said she was going to keep them out of day care an extra day just to be on the safe side. Mac told her to call if there was any change. She said she would and left. Mac went inside to call Jack. Jack answered on the third ring and sounded as though he were asleep.....

“Hey, sleepy head.....”

“What time is it?”

“It's shortly after nine......”

“Jesus.... I'm glad you called. I have to be checked out by eleven....”

“So are you coming over here?”

Jack didn't say anything for a moment. He was trying to think of a proper response to Mac's question.....

“Jack, are you there?”

“I'm here....”

“So are you coming to the house?”

“I thought you had the children and that they were ill....”

“They were all feeling better this morning so Crystal took them home with her.....”

“Oh, I see......”

“Jack, what wrong?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“I can tell something's bothering you.....”

“I guess it was because Crystal was there last night....... look, why don't we talk about this when I get there?”

“If that's what you want......”

“It is..... I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?”

“Okay, babe.....”

Jack closed his cell, got out of bed and took a shower. He got dressed and gathered his things so he could check out and go to Mac. He knew they needed to talk, and felt that they should clear the air before they consummated their relationship. He was a bit nervous, but decided that this needed to be done.

When he arrived at Mac's house, he was impressed. Seeing it in the daytime was quite different than seeing it at night. Mac was waiting for him on the front porch when he walked up, and greeted him with a hug and a kiss. He took Jack inside and took him on a tour of the house. He showed him the kids' room, the guest room, the main bath, and saved the best for last: their bedroom. It was done in earth tones with a huge king-sized bed complete with canopy and red velvet curtains. Jack was in awe! He turned to Mac and asked; “This is for us?” to which Mac replied; “All for us, Jack.” Jack grabbed Mac up in a huge hug and began to kiss him. Mac took that as his cue to take things to the next level.

He kissed Jack as if there was no tomorrow, and it didn't matter if tomorrow never came because Mac was the happiest man in the world at that moment. Everything was right with the world because Jack was here and he planned to make up for lost time while they were playing the waiting game. He slowly undressed Jack and allowed Jack to do the same to him, and when they were both naked, Mac grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him down onto the luxurious bed. They began making out and Mac decided he'd had enough of that. He wanted the real action to start, so he started giving Mac a blow job to end all blow jobs. It proved too much for Mac, and he came long before he was ready. He apologized to Jack, who said he had nothing to be ashamed of because he'd come just after Mac did......

“A fine pair we make....”

“What do you mean, Mac?”

“Our first time together, and we end up coming like two hormonal teens during their first time!”

Jack laughed and said; “The night's not over.....”

Mac shyly looked at Jack and asked if he wanted to try again. Jack simply nodded his head and said; “I didn't wait this long for our first time to end like this..... That was all the encouragement Mac needed. He and Jack began with foreplay, and graduated to fucking each others' brains out! Needless to say, a great time was had by all!

The next morning found Mac in bed alone. He began to panic until he heard the shower running. He walked to the bathroom door and slipped into the shower, hoping to surprise Jack. When he stepped in, Jack asked what took him so long. Just as Mac was about to answer, Jack turned around and was sporting a massive erection. Mac played with it for a moment, then turned and braced himself against the wall as Jack slid inside of him. Mac gasped at the intrusion but Jack put him at ease, taking things nice and slow. The friction began to build, and soon Mac was begging Jack to come. Jack shot a massive load and was considerate enough to he his partner clean up afterwards.

After they got dressed, Mac made breakfast and as they sat down at the table, Mac asked Jack about the night before. Jack said that it was fantastic, and hoped that there would be more nights like that in the future. That statement made Mac smile and he replied that there would definitely be more nights like the night before in the future. Jack made the comment that he was glad he didn't have to wait any longer, and that's when Mac looked him in the eye and said; “Don't worry babe, you won't have to play the waiting game anymore.....”

 

THE END


End file.
